ilvgfandomcom-20200213-history
Killer Koopas (TDIR)
Killer Koopas The Killer Koopas are one of the two teams in Toadal Drama Island Returns. This team was formed In An Explosive Welcome-Part 1 and included [[Petey (TDR)|Petey]], [[Carl (TDR)|Carl the Shy Guy]], [[Kamek (TDR)|Kamek]], [[Luigi (TDR)|Luigi]], [[Wario (TDR)|Wario]], [[Toadette (TDR)|Toadette]], [[Rosalina (TDR)|Rosalina]], [[Goombella (TDR)|Goombella]], [[Starlow (TDR)|Starlow]] and [[Daisy (TDR)|Daisy]]. The team is seen as a competitive team, but sometimes they don't concentrate on the challenge and end up losing. 2- An Explosive Welcome Part 2 In An Explosive Welcome-Part 2, the team was having trouble in the challenge which was finding Toad's interns somewhere in the woods. They didn't know were they were going and then it got worse when Petey ran away so the team had to spit up and search for him. Goombella, Starlow, Kamek and Daisy went to search for Petey, While Rosalina, Wario, Carl and Toadette went to search for the interns. Soon Gooombella and Daisy find Petey in a pile of bananas. When they find Petey, Starlow gets angry and said "Why couldn't we stick together as a team." While Rosalinas group was on there way to to find the interns, Rosalina quickly stopped and helped the opposite team, this made Toadette very angry because now the opposing team is in the lead. The team soon met up together, but were having trouble finding the interns and were tired of looking. In a shocking twist, the team found the interns inside a box near some trees and the team won immunity and didn't have to go to the elimination ceremony. 3- Where There's A Will There's A Wendy In Where There's a Will There's a Wendy, the Killer Koopas were having trouble in the immunity challenge which was trying to get a bean from the top of Mount Toad Stone. They were mostly having trouble on how to climb the mountain as a team. Later Starlow flew to the top of the mountain and told Toadette that she had seen the bean. Toadette yelled at Starlow and told her why didn't she get the bean, Starlow replied that she couldn't get the bean because she had no arms. This made Toadette mad and told her team to drop dead for being such a useless team. As the team saw Mimi climb the mountain they thought their hopes of winning was over, but then Daisy said that she can do her witch dance to distract the opposing team. It turned out to be that Daisy's witch dance worked, but it affected her own teammates and simce she tougth that she was at a ''sleping party '' she put herself to slept too, but it didn't affect Starlow, Kamek and Luigi so the team had still some hope of winning. As the three teammates were trying to figure out how to climb the mountain, suddenly a huge earthquake from Bowsers attack made the top of the mountain fall. Right when it fell Wendy from the Screaming Star Sprites had the opportunity to get the bean, but instead chose not to cause it was filthy so instead Kamek went to go grab the bean from the floor and instantly won immunity for the Killer Koopas. This was the second time the Killer Koopas had won immunity and they didn't have to go to the elimination ceremony. 4- Smoulder Boulders In Smoulder Boulders the Killer Koopas were so tired because they hadn't eaten in days. Toad briefly said that the winning team would get a delicious meal of real food. This made the teams happy because Toad had not fed them in the past few days. In the first part of the challenge the teams had to throw a rock as far as you can and the team with the most points wins an advantage in the next challenge. The Killer Koopas easily won the first challenge and got their advantage. In the second part of the challenge the teams had to rebuild Toads statues based on him. The Killer Koopas were having difficulty on starting the challenge because Wario was throwing farts and distracting his teammates. Soon the team had started, but had to sit out four players due to them having more teammates than the killer Koopas. Goombella, Starlow, Petey and Luigi had to sit out. The team made great progress and were about to finish, but suddenly Wario said he needed to throw a big one. Toadette told him to hold it, but instead Wario threw his giant fart. Wario's fart was so big that it destroys the statue. His fart made his team lose and for the first time ever the Killer Koopas had to go to the elimination ceremony. In the elimination ceremony Wario was suppose to be eliminated, but instead Toadsworth from the opposing team had told Toad to stop the ceremony. Toadsworth said that he quits because the princess doesn't need his service even the sexual ones. Wario had escaped from elimination and the Killer Koopas yet again didn't lose anyone from the team. 5- Total Dreamy Island In Total Dreamy Island the teams are awaken by toad during the middle of the night. Toad explained to everyone that hes been having terrible nightmares about a creature and that the challenge will be to destroy the creature from his nightmare. So all the teams get shot by toads dream shooter 3,000 and enter his nightmare. When the Killer Koopas enter Toads dream they all start to talk of how they should capture the monster. Toadette try's to tell her team to focus, but then everyone just scatters and Toadette is left with Petey. She comments on Petey on how she can't believe that he's the smartest of her team to listen. Soon the team meets up again and Kamek starts asking Daisy and Wario if they want to be in an alliance with him and they respond yes. As Toadette try's to figure out how to capture the creature, Petey starts throwing bob-bombs and Toadette yells at him, but he throws one at her and she dies. Soon Rosalina and Luigi split apart from the team and start to search for the nightmare. As Rosalina and Luigi try to find the creature they crash into Peach, but Rosalina scents that it was Mimi transformed into Peach and tells Luigi that she's trouble to her team. Mimi over hears her and says that she will get revenge on Rosalina. Later Toad tells everyone that they have to kill themselves because the monster is creating babies. As Starlow, Luig and Daisy prepare to go they get stopped by Rosalina, but it wasn't Rosalina it was Mimi transformed into her. Rosalina (Mimi) then turns into the monster and tells her teammates they can't escape. After the teams return to the real world. Toad says that the Screaming Star Sprites win and that the Killer Koopas have to go to elimination. At the elimination ceremony with eight votes against her, Rosalina gets eliminated. In the end, Rosalina said that Mimi will get what she deserves. This was the Killer Koopas first time to eliminate a member from their team. 6- Dark & Desperate In Dark and Desperate, the Killer Koopas are eating breakfast at the mess hall. The killer Koopas were discussing that it was all Rosalinas fault that they lost the challenge. Luigi try's to tell his teammates that she was probably trying to warn the team about something, but they forgot he was there and ignored him. Before the challenge started the team discussed of what they should do that know there down a teammate, Toadette simply replies win and tells her team what kind of stupid question is that. In the challenge Toad explains that the teams have to shoot a monster under the sea with a gun, but you can only use it once. Once the challenge started Toadette was having a difficult time with her team of who will take the gun and go shoot the monster. Toadette then argues with Wario that he should help the team and not go take a dump. She then grabs a hammer and uses it on Wario to smack him. Toad soon comes and tells Toadette that he's the only one that can hurt others and tells the Killer Koopas that Wario will receive immunity if the team loses. Finally the Kamek figures it out that he can use a spell to create a submarine. Daisy stupidly tells Kamek that she didn't know he was a wizard. As the team gets in the submarine Starlow decides to stay on land to keep an eye. As the team is driving under water, Goombella sees Mario (Mimi ship shaped into him) and was told to uphold her end of the bargain they made in episode 4. So she kicked the gun over to him, (Mimi). The team gets scared by a gigantic monster they tell Daisy to shoot it, but Daisy tells Toadette that she can't cause Goombella kicked it over. Toadette get furious with Daisy and Goombella and in the end the Killer Koopas lose for the third time. In the elimination ceremony it was between Daisy or Goombella to go home. Toadette really wanted Daisy to be voted out for her stupidity, but Kamek later says in the confessional that he can't let Daisy be eliminated cause he needs her for his alliance. In the end Goombella is send packing, but before she's shot away she tells Toad that if she can tell Mario that he's a no good.....but then Toad interrupts her and slings her away. 7- Crapture the Flag In Crapture the Flag, the Koopas start to talk serious strategy. Starlow struggles to understand what Carl is saying, let alon how is manages to breathe with his mask on. Kamek confides in Wario to eliminate Toadette at the next chance they get, and pushes Wario to stop being lazy or he will end up going home instead. Wario doesn't care and farts in Kamek's direction causing him to run out of the mess hall. Luigi is noticed by Starlow, to his own surprise, and she welcomes him to the team after he agrees to team up to eliminate Toadette as well. Luigi later says that with him "officially" being on the team he will outbeat his brother. During the challenge the Koopas get the Dry Desert Base as a World Base. Daisy is ecstatic at their amount of weapons, due to Jimmy's mishap, and later she claims that she likes to "drink the fruit punch that squirts out of the victims that I shoot". Starlow is annoyed because Toadette thinks that she can barge in and control things, to which Toadette says that this is a cutthroat game. While making a plan of attack Daisy accidently shoots Toadette and she dies. As Kamek, Starlow, Carl and Daisy charge the Star Sprite base, Kamek dies and they retreat. However, when they get back to camp they are greeted with a grenade and they are all sent to the prison, save for Carl, where Birdo makes it explode. Carl ends up winning immunity for the team when the flag shoots into the air, due to the explosion, and into his hands. 8- Bear Basics During this episode Starlow is pleased that they won the last challenge, but Wario says that winning is hard. The Starlow x Toadette conflict heightens up as neither of the two can agree on where to sleep, causing the team to be spilt up. Starlow suggests they stay and rest and lose the challenge to eliminate Toadette, which everyone would care to do, IF numbers weren't an issue. Wario annoys Toadette, and admits that he's bored of this game. On the way back in the morning Toadettes crew arrives first but not before Peach arrives. Toadette blames Wario for the loss until Toad tells them at no one has won yet. Starlow's group arrives, save for Starlow, which angers Toadette greatly and then Toad tells them that the Star Sprites have won. Everyone then blames Starlow for their loss, even Kamek, one of her closest allies. At the elimination ceremony, Starlow was going to be eliminated, most likely, but Wario quit because he missed Waluigi. Starlow and Toadette promise to eliminate the other ASAP. 9- The Jimmyjanga Chase The Killer Koopas are seen gathered at the elimination area as Starlow has held a team meeting. However it turns out that this was just a meeting for the Alliance Against Toadette, AAT. Everyone is in it except for Toadette who insults the group by calling them wimps. Later during the challenge everyone leaves Toadette behind to find her own way to get to Yoshi's Island. Kamek arrives with Daisy and Carl who immidiately abandon him, Starlow then refuses to go with Kamek, and they part ways. Petey sleeps leaving Luigi by himself and Toadette is bewildered at Petey's uselessness. Kamek hypnotizes a residant Yoshi, Hoshi, into buying all his jimmyjangas and gets 30 coins, and later arrives with 55. Luigi on the other hand lies outright about the effects of the food to twins, Toshi and Gloshi, and gets 20. When it's time to regroup they only gather 75 goins until Daisy and Carl return from defeating Popple and his minion Baby Mario as they get 2000 coins. Kamek's spell stalls the Screaming Star Sprites long enough for them to escape and win immunity. 10- Catastrophe in the Kitchen Starlow begins by wondering why Peach eliminated Mario and Peach spills the beans about her feelings. The team starts off by declaring their current hunger state after Toad has refused to feed them decent food in days and Petey sets off to make sandwiches for everyone, however he later states that he makes them with his secret ingredient: poison ivy, to everyone's oblivion. Well fed, the team refuses to eat Toad's disgusting food prompting him to make the challenge a 3-course meal cooking challenge. Toadette takes charge and scolds Luigi for speaking too softly, Starlow for speaking in general, and then later claims to have "the game in the bag". Monty Mole and Bob-omb Billy attempt to warn the team of Petey's use of "ingredients" but they do not listen. After having concocted a garden salad, chicken noodle soup, and cake Petey accidently causes Billy to explode, destroying the mess hall and their food. However Pete'y cake remains unharmed and Toad and the judges (save for Raphael) enjoy it immensely until a surviving Monty Mole tells them that Petey's ingredients consisted on his own fecal matter. Toad disqualifies the team and sends them to elimination. Everyone aims to eliminate Petey but Starlow insists on knocking out Toadette while they can, after some more harsh words from Toadette the alliance cracks and eliminates her. 11- Don't Mansion It The episode begins in the Star Sprite cabin where Starlow awakens Peach and insists on throwing the challenge so that Peach and continue her relationship with Bowser, which Mimi records for later use. During the challenge the Koopas arrive first in their karts. While in the mansion they encounter a hall of doors and Petey is scared of Luigi, not knowing he's actually there, and runs through a ghost door thus disappearing. Kamek states that he cannot use his magic becuase there's a difference between "ghost magic" and "magikoopa magic", he then also adds that Toad used up all the magic when he took away his wand. Carl, hearing this, grows sick of the excuses kills Kamek and takes the wand to create a door anyways which they go through. They end up in an abandoned miners tunnel where Carl tries to lead them out but the mine collapses, killing Luigi and separating everyone else. Starlow, thinking she was alone, boasts that throwing the challenge was too easy and scoffs. However, Carl had fallen behind a rock and overhears this. Starlow appears 3rd out of the mansion, startled that the others had made it, and Kamek says that the mansion was too full of ghosts so they were kicked out. King Boo kicks out Carl and Daisy and they lose the challenge. Post challenge, Starlow is revelead to have thrown the challenge by Carl, which she denies until Mimi replays the tape she recorded earlier, and at the elimination she is voted out. Members * [[Petey (TDR)|Petey]] * [[Carl (TDR)|Carl ]] * [[Kamek (TDR)|Kamek]] * [[Wario (TDR)|Wario]] * [[Luigi (TDR)|Luigi]] * [[Starlow (TDR)|Starlow]] * [[Rosalina (TDR)|Rosalina]] * [[Daisy (TDR)|Daisy]] * [[Goombella (TDR)|Goombella]] * [[Toadette (TDR)|Toadette]] Team Eliminations